Improvável, Inesperado, Perfeito
by Gisele.M
Summary: Gina mora com uma amiga em Londres. Draco, um fugitivo que precisa de um lugar pra se esconder. A muuuito contragosto... Gina aceita ser cúmplice.
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava simplesmente bem como estava. Estava solteiríssima, acabado de arranjar um ótimo emprego no ministério, tinha acabado de me mudar para um apartamento que eu divido com a Cho Chang, que faz todos os serviços da casa... Enfim, a vida que todos querem.

Mas um belo dia...

Eu tava saindo do meu trabalho e resolvi comer um lanche numa lanchonete ali perto. Era um lugar mó popular, tinha o melhor hambúrguer, etc. Eu sentei, fiz meu pedido... Daí a Cho entrou correndo e disse:

-Gina, uma enoooooooooooooooooorme, mmm... como dizer? Problema. - Eu achei que o aluguel do apartamento estava atrasado, algo assim, que dava pra consertar em um segundo.

-Fala, Cho.

-Bem, tem que ser em um lugar escondido. Se alguém nos ouvir, estou completamente fudida.

Calmamente, quer dizer, calmamente o c, algo que não podiam ficar sabendo era geralmente algo ruim, mas enfim, aparentando calmas, fomos até o banheiro e nos trancamos lá. Daí ela começou:

-Bem, Você-Sabe-Quem morreu, mas mesmo assim nem todos os comensais foram pegos. E um deles é o Draco Malfoy. Lembra, da escola? E... tiveram alguns boatos de que ele estaria escondido na China, e era verdade. E daí... ele fugiu de volta para a Inglaterra.

-Como você sabe disso? - Eu acho que eu fiz uma cara acusadora, porque ela olhou pra mim e disse, em um tom meio aflito.

-Deixa eu terminar de contar, e não me mata, nem sai gritando, primeiro tenta compreender toda a situação!

-Tá.

-Nós dois, eu e o Draco, namoramos durante um tempo em Hogwarts. Foi uma coisa bem fútil: sexo, sexo, sexo.

Meu Deus. Ela tem coragem de me dizer que ela transava com o Draco Malfoy no tempo de escola. Enfim:

-Daí teve aquele incidente (ela chama aquele assassinato frio e cruel de INCIDENTE!) com o Dumbledore e ele fugiu. É claro que eu fiquei puta da vida com ele, mas depois comecei a somar dois mais dois: o Draco tinha um bom motivo pra fazer isso. E eu tava certa. Porque outro dia eu encontrei com ele e ele disse que tinha, só que ainda não podia contar. - Eu olhei pra ela totalmente horrorizada: a minha companheira de apartamento estava saindo com um assassino foragido!

- Calma, Gina, deixa eu terminar. Então: Ele precisa de um lugar pra ficar.

Será que eu estava ouvindo direito? O jeito que ela olhou pra mim foi tipo: deixa esse assassino filho da puta que fez com que o seu namorado se matasse se esconder na nossa casa? Tá, foi assim que eu interpretei, mas na verdade os olhos dela estavam falando: Deixa o meu ex-namorado que eu amo tanto e que não matou por vontade própria se hospedar lá em casa? De qualquer jeito, ela estava pedindo pra esconder um assassino. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

-Não, Cho, de jeito nenhum! Se ele não tivesse matado o Dumbledore, o Harry não teria morrido! Ele é um ex-comensal!

-Não foi ele, Gina, foi o Snape! E agora ninguém mais é comensal! Não agora que o Você-Sabe-Quem morreu!

-Cho, cai na real: ele é um assassino. Eu não vou esconder ele lá em casa. Eu vou agora pro ministério e dizer onde ele está. Quer dizer, depois de comer o meu sanduíche.

-Gina, por favoooooooooor! Eu ainda gosto muito dele! - ela estava falando daquele jeito que domina as pessoas. Ela tinha um certo poder na voz. Tipo o Saruman. Ela estava começando a _chorar._ Ai, como eu odeio quando ela começa a chorar! Ela abaixou a cabeça e disse:

-Gina, ele teve um motivo. Ele não é mau. Se você conhecer ele, você vai ver: ele é até legal. - Ela dizia isso porque o pai dele não tinha dado pra _ela _o diário do Riddle. Aff, o Draco Malfoy _era_ mau. Muuuuito mau.

-Por favor, Gina, se alguém descobrir, eu até digo que usei a Imperius em você, por favor, deixa ele ficar lá em casa, por favor, por favor! Ele pode ficar no meu quarto, ele não vai te incomodar, ele sabe que se você incomodar ele, você pode denunciar ele. Giiiinaaaaa - as lágrimas agora já rolavam soltas. Ah, como eu odeio quando ela chora. E eu odeio mais ainda quando as pessoas fazem a vontade dela porque ela está chorando. Eu odeio muito como _eu _faço a vontade dela quando ela está chorando.

-Tá. Ele pode ficar lá em casa. - Foi como se outra pessoa estivesse falando isso por mim. - Tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso. – Quase tampei minha boca. DAONDE eu tirei a 'déia de falar isso?

A Cho pulou em cima de mim. Ainda bem que ela é levinha, se não eu ia cair no vaso sanitário. Daí Draco Malfoy que vá à merda.

-Eu sabia que você ia me entender, eu sabia que você tem um coração de ouro! Gina,... ah, sei lá, obrigada! - Daí ela saiu correndo. Eu sentei no vaso. Levantei de um pulo. A minha saia, que era daquelas pregadinhas, molhou com a água do VASO SANITÁRIO PÚBLICO! Como eu fui _tão _burra? Em duplo sentido.

Eu saí do banheiro me consolando com o fato de ter um sanduíche a minha espera. Mas adivinha o que eu encontrei quando cheguei lá? Uma Cho Chang da vida comendo o meu sanduíche, com cara de criancinha de cinco anos com bala na boca. Quando ela me viu, deu mais uma mordida e saiu correndo, rindo que nem louca. Nem me deixou dizer que Draco Malfoy vá à merda. Bebi meu refrigerante e fui pra casa.

**N.A: **É, eu sei, tá meio curto...

Mas e aí, gostaram?

Eu não tenho muita experiência com fics... essa é a segunda.

Um recadinho pra todos os leitores de Completandose: Eu não to postando mais porque o meu computador tava com um problema e tá consertando, mas até sábado eu posto!

Gente, sejam gentis e mandem Reviews!

Ah, talvez uma coisa não ficou clara. EU ODEIO A CHO CHANG! Só que eu não achei ninguém mais que ficasse bem nesse... papel.

Ei, vocês viram o caso daquele show do RBD? Gente, q horror! E a banda nem é tão boa! Meu, nuuuuuuunca ouvi falar de gente que morre PISOTEADO em um show! A banda deve estar com pavor do Brasil...

Bjs! Gi.


	2. Chapter 2

Para o meu completo horror, sabe quem eu vejo lá na sala, assistindo TV e comendo a pipoca que EU guardei durante mó tempo para alguma ocasião especial? Acho que eu não preciso dizer, mas talvez alguém não tenha entendido, então... o Malfoy.

Tudo bem que eu sabia que ele ia ficar lá em casa, mas eu não esperava ver ele, naquela folga. Ele tava só de bermuda, ocupando todo o sofá com as pernas!

-Olá, companheira. Tudo bem? - ele teve a cara de pau de dizer. Depois, encolheu as pernas e bateu com a mão ao lado dele, tipo me convidando pra sentar.

-Você nem pense em comer meus chocolates.

-Chocolates? - o olho dele brilhou. Coisa mais infantil. Bem, mas eu dizendo pra ele não comer meus chocolates foi pior ainda.

-É, chocolates, nunca ouviu falar? - fui até o sofá e peguei a pipoca da mão dele.

-Ei! Eu preparei! Devolve aqui! - Ele segurou os meus DOIS braços com UMA mão, e pegou a pipoca de volta.

-Mas eu comprei! - tentei pegar de volta, mas ele... é muito forte. Dei um chute na canela dele e fui pro meu quarto, planejar a vingança. Não exatamente planejar a vingança, mas pra ficar mais engraçado...

No outro dia eu acordei bem tarde, porque era sábado. Eu tava morrendo de fome e fui até a cozinha, comer um iogurte, ou sei lá o que eu tinha na cabeça. Eu abri a porta e... saí gritando.

A Cho estava deitada em cima do balcão, de calça e sutiã, e o Malfoy estava só de bermuda, a mão dele na coxa dela, e os dois se beijando loucamente. Foi muito... estranho.

Eu sabia que com certeza eles iriam lálálá, mas não na MINHA cozinha. Quer dizer, não inteiramente, mais ainda é minha. E pelo que eu me lembro, o balcão fui eu que paguei. Então, eles estavam lálálando**(1)** em cima do MEU balcão. Um absurdo!

Eu me tranquei no quarto, com um certo trauma de sair de lá. Eu podia encontrar a Cho gemendo a qualquer hora! Ecout.

Daí eu ouvi batidas leves na porta. Eu sabia que era a Cho, não sei porque. Eu saí gritando pro banheiro. E se ela tivesse vindo PEDIR pra usar o meu balcão, ou até mesmo o meu QUARTO? Eu sei que é frescura da minha parte, mas agora que a Cho trouxe o MALFOY para aqui em casa, eu podia esperar qualquer coisa dela. Eu não podia deixar ela falar. Ela ia começar a chorar se eu não deixasse.

-Giiiinaaa!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-_Gina!_

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

-GINA!

-**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

E pro meu completo horror, ela abriu a porta com um feitiço.

-Gina, desculpa, nunca mais vai acontecer, eu juro. Quer dizer, não por aí. De agora em diante, só no meu quarto.

Daí eu me acalmei.

-Se acontecer de novo, você me paga 50 hambúrgueres?

-1000, se você quiser.

-Ótimo.

Desde então eu comecei a rezar pra que ela t todos os dias na cozinha. Mas não aconteceu.

Fui assistir TV, e, de novo, o Malfoy já estava lá. Só que dessa vez sem pipoca.

-Gina, você é virgem?

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele em estado de choque. Como ele tinha a cara-de-pau de me perguntar isso?

-Não, porque?

E como eu tive a cara-de-bunda de responder?

-Você parecia aquelas garotinhas de cinco anos que nunca viu nada.

-MALFOY, VOCÊS ESTAVAM TRANSANDO NO MEU BALCÃO! O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA!

-Que você viesse se juntar a nós.

De novo, eu não acreditei que ele estava dizendo isso. Ele olhou pra mim surpreso.

-Você nunca ouviu falar de ménage á trois? Deixa eu te explicar: significa, em francês, amor à três. Ou seja, sexo a três. Ou seja, suruba. Eu acho. Ou pelo menos é assim que eu falo.

-É CLARO QUE EU SEI DISSO! Malfoy, como você é cara de pau... se você me irritar mais um pouquinho, eu vou te denunciar.

-Duvido.

-Me irrite, então.

Deixa eu explicar as nossas posições: ele estava no sofá, e eu estava atrás do sofá.

Ele ficou de joelhos, e me puxou pro sofá! Detalhe: eu estava de saia. E quando ele me jogou no sofá, minha calcinha ficou TOTALMENTE visível. E a minha calcinha era daquelas da Victoria´s Secret, sabe, enfiada entre as nádegas e com uma borboletinha. Até hoje eu não entendo porque eu fui usar uma mini saia com uma calcinha daquelas. Quer dizer, entendo sim! EU TAVA NA MINHA CASA! Então, ele me deitou no sofá, e fez a mesma coisa que ele estava fazendo na Cho.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não tenho idéia de onde a Cho estaria. Provavelmente preparando o almoço. Eu pensei na possibilidade de gritar. Mas daí aquele filho da mãe pôs a mão na minha cintura, e foi subindo. Assim, levando minha blusa junto. Eu fiquei paralisada. Eu retomei meus sentidos e ia abri a boca pra gritar, quando ele... me deu um SELINHO. E nem era um selinho daqueles tipo beijo técnico, era um selinho de... mãe e filha, sabe? Ele estava com a mão dentro da minha camiseta, a outra na minha coxa e tudo que ele me deu foi um selinho. Isso me irritou pra c.

-Filho da mãe!

-Filho da mãe porque eu não te beijei ou filho da mãe porque eu te beijei?

Ó dúvida cruel. Nem eu soube responder isso.

-Eu vou pro ministério.

-Mas hoje é sábado, você não precisa trabalhar! - o toque de pânico na voz dele foi muito legal.

-Eu vou falar com o primeiro auror que eu ver na frente.

-Gina, Gina, Gina, por favor, eu te beijo de verdade se você não for, por favor...

-PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE GINA!

-Tá, Weasley, eu te beijo de verdade se você não for, eu juro, por favor, por favor, por favooooooooooooooor!

Ignorei ele. Abri a porta, saí, e fechei. Depois abri de novo, mostrei a língua, fechei, e desci as escadas.

É claro que eu não ia denunciar ele. Só ia complicar as coisas pro meu lado. Só queria ter o gostinho de provocar ele. Como ele fez comigo. Putz, um _selinho. _Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida. Me senti MUITO humilhada. É como se ele não quisesse nada comigo. Filho da mãe.

Comprei uns chocolates na padaria ali perto. Depois voltei pra casa.

O Draco estava sentado, como sempre, no sofá, assistindo TV. Era um filme pornô.

Peguei o controle e desliguei, bem na hora em que a mulher ia tirar a calcinha.

-Ei!

-Arruma as suas coisas se você não quiser ir para Azkaban. Já falei com um auror.

-Mentira.

-Verdade.

-Mentira.

-Verdade.

-Ment... Bem, eu cumpro as minhas promessas...

-Quê?

Ele veio andando na minha direção, como quem não quer nada. Me puxou pela cintura.

-EI!

-Eu jurei que se você não falasse com um auror, eu iria te beijar de verdade.

-Mas eu falei com um auror!

Eu tentei empurrar ele. Mas ele era muito forte. E estava sem camiseta.

-Eu sei que tenho músculos muito definidos que te atraem, mas eu disse um _beijo._

-Me larga!

Daí ele me beijou. Sabe aquele tipo de beijo que parece... sei lá, aquele beijo MUUUUUITO bom? Não foi um desses. Sabe porque?

Porque assim que ele encostou os lábios dele nos meus, a Cho apareceu, lá do quarto dela.

-Ei, que é que está acontecendo aqui?

-Eu estava tentando beijar a Gina. - falou como se fosse uma coisa muito simples que ele falava todo o dia. Talvez fosse.

Me surpreendi com a franqueza dele. Eu achei que covarde do jeito que ele ra, ele ia me culpar, dizendo que eu tinha tentado beijar ele à força. E ele nem me soltou. E eu nem percebi que ele não tinha me soltado.

-Ah tá. Achei que você tivesse matando ela, pelos gritos. - e voltou pro quarto dela.

COMO ASSIM? Tipo assim, que bom que ela não meteu um sofá na nossa cabeça, mas eu tava beijando o namorado dela, não tava? Quer dizer, o namorado dela tava TENTANDO me beijar. Mas ela agia com essa naturalidade? Desde quando a Cho não era ciumenta? Desde que eu conheci ela, ela era ciumenta pra caralho. Se o namorado dela falasse com uma garçonete, ela já fazia um escândalo. E agora... agia assim, com essa simplicidade em relação a coisa? Até eu, que não sou nem um _pouco_ ciumenta, atacaria em uma cena daquelas. Mesmo que eu só ficasse com ele por galinhagem e vice-versa.

-Malfoy... o que foi isso?

-Um semi-beijo. Deixa eu terminar. - e tentou me beijar de novo.

Virei o rosto e continuei:

-Vocês não estão namorando?

-Não.

-Como assim? Vocês estavam na cozinha, se agarrando. Não estavam?

-Sim.

-Então?

-Ah, é que as vezes me dá vontade de ficar com alguém. E ela sempre tá lá, à minha disposição.

Quando me dei conta, os lábios dele estavam encostados nos meus. Ele abriu a boca e tentou me beijar. Mas eu fechei a minha. Era legal ver a cara dele quando eu negava-lhe um mero beijo.

De novo, ele passou a mão pela minha perna, tentando beijar o meu pescoço. Pisei no pé dele e fui até o meu quarto. Não virei pra trás, mas se eu virasse, com certeza veria ele olhando pra mim bem confuso. Tipo assim: pessoas normais não resistem à Draco Malfoy. A diferença é que a maioria dessas pessoas _normais,_ não tinham um ex-futuro-marido que morreu por causa do Draco Malfoy. Quer dizer, não diretamente, mas se o Malfoy não tivesse matado o Dumbledore, ele talvez não tivesse morrido.

À noite, parece que ele tinha desistido de mim. Ele ficou quietinho, lá no sofá, assistindo TV. Na verdade, ele não estava assistindo TV, ele estava dormindo com a TV ligada.

Eu prefiro ele assim, de boca fechada. Até que ele fica bonitinho. Percebi que a janela estava aberta e que o vento estava um pouquinho frio. Só que se eu fechasse, ia ficar tudo abafado. Esse era um grande problema do nosso apartamento. Fui até o meu quarto e peguei um cobertor. Voltei pra sala e cobri ele. Eu ia desligar a TV, quando percebi que tava passando o meu programa preferido. Sentei e comecei a assistir. Depois de um tempinho, comecei a ficar com frio. Peguei metade do cobertor do Malfoy e me cobri também.

Daí, bem na hora em que o cara ia dizer pra mulher quem ele era, começou o comercial. MALDITO COMENCIAL! Encostei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá, e virei _involuntariamente _pro Draco. Ele tava mó legal, assim, sem falar nada. E ele _era_ bonito. O cabelo dele era um pouco acima do ombro. Alguns fios estavam na boca dele. Tirei. _Involuntariamente!_

Se ele passasse o dia inteiro assim, sem falar nada, eu poderia até me casar com ele. Mas não. Ele tinha que ficar falando e falando e falando o tempo inteiro...

Daí, bate _aquele _sono. _INVOLUNTARIAMENTE _eu deitei no ombro do Draco. E dormi.

Acordei no meio da noite caindo no chão. Na verdade, o Draco que tinha me empurrado. Ele agora tava deitado em quase todo o sofá. Eu poderia ter ido pro meu quarto, mas sabe quando você está com tanto sono que tudo o que importa é conforto _logo_? Eu tava nesse estado. Subi de novo no sofá e me deitei, tipo assim, com a cabeça no peito dele e o corpo ao lado. Desliguei a TV. Tá, parece mó bonitinho assim, mas eu tava pouco me lixando. Tudo o que importava era que era uma posição confortável. Dormi de novo. _Voluntariamente._

A noite correu boa, sem os costumeiros pesadelos. Foi bom dormir bem, pra variar. E a Cho tinha ido passar o fim-de-semana na Espanha a trabalho, então só fui acordar as 11 e meia. O Draco já estava acordado, mas ainda estava deitado. Ele tava fazendo cafuné em mim. Era bom, por isso eu fingi que não tinha acordado ainda.

Pra falar a verdade era até fofo. Mas reconhecer isso era... _vergonhoso. _

**N.A: **

**(1) **acho que vcs entenderam a expressão lalalando, mas só por precausão... é transando, ok?

Eu gostei mais desse cap... tem um semi-action aí... hehehe.

eeeeei, tem pouca gente deixando reviews! A fic tá tão ruim assim?

Eu tô com taaantas idéias, e já q as minhas fics n fazem sucesso, eu tô pensando em traduzir algumas... mas é cansativo. De qlqr jeito, se alguem tiver alguma sugestão... Mas só em inglês, pelo amor de deus... Eu fiz um pouquinho de aula de alemão e a minha amiga jah veio me pedir pra traduzir uma entrevista com u mcarinha lá... eu só entendi 'dankeschen' , e nem sei se é assim q se escreve.

Agora eu já tenho 14 aninhos D

eu sei q eu disse q eu postaria Completandose até sábado, mas aconteceu um problemão e agora eu acho que eu vou ter que ir em alguma lan house... mas eu n gosto de lan houses. dá a impressão de q todo mundo vê o que você faz.

É isso! E deixem uma pessoa muito feliz deixando uma simples review... nem q seja só pra dizer: oi D

Bjs, Gi.


	3. Chapter 3

_A noite correu boa, sem os costumeiros pesadelos. Foi bom dormir bem, pra variar. E a Cho tinha ido passar o fim-de-semana na Espanha a trabalho, então só fui acordar as 11 e meia. O Draco já estava acordado, mas ainda estava deitado. Ele tava fazendo cafuné em mim. Era mó bom, por isso eu fingi que não tinha acordado ainda. _

_Pra falar a verdade era até fofo. Mas reconhecer isso era... _vergonhoso.

Depois de um tempo, comecei a sentir fome. E estava de novo com muito sono. Me levantei, ajeitei minha blusa e fui pra cozinha. O Draco me seguiu.

-Obrigado por ter me coberto ontem.

-De nada. Malfoy, me joga aí a manteiga?

-Folgada. - mas apesar disso ele abriu a geladeira e jogou a manteiga.

Eu tava lá, com a minha carinha de inocente e feliz da vida, passando geléia na minha torrada, e o gostoso (eu não falei isso, foi a narradora. Dããã, a Gina é a narradora...) do Draco chega por trás e me beijou na bochecha, depois pegou uma mordida da miha torrada. Dei um tapa na cabeça dele. Sem reclamar, talvez já estivesse acostumado, ele sentou do meu lado.

-Gina, eu quero comer aquele sorvete gostoso que a Cho comprou ontem.

-E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Compra pra mim?

-Não. - me levantei e pûs meu prato na pia. Tava saindo da cozinha, e ele me puxou pelo braço prum abraço, tipo o que o Fred e o Jorge me davam quando eles queriam o alguma coisa de mim. Será que o Draco sabia dissos?

Com um suspiro, cedi.

Como eu ainda tava com a roupa de ontem, eu pûs um simples short e uma camiseta branca, e fui na padaria ao lado do prédio.

O tal sorvete era uma nova invenção. Tinha champagne no sorvete. Eram três tipos: o com pouco champagne, que tinha só o suficiente para dar gosto. Para a pessoa ficar bêbada, tinha que comer uns 5 potes, o que não caberia na barriga, por isso as pessoas não ficavam bêbadas. O outro tinha a quantidade pra deixar a pessoa feliz. O outro era mais champagne com sorvete do que sorvete com champagne.

Comprei o segundo, que era o meis gostoso e voltei de bem com a vida para casa.

Abri a porta. Encontrei uma sala arrumadinha. Fechei a porta e verifiquei se tava no lugar certo. Sim. Décimo primeiro andar, Apto. 111. Abri de novo. Sim! Lá estava a sala, _arrumada! _Era o meu dia de arrumar a sala, e eu até tinha tentado, mas como sempre, não tinha dado certo... No entanto, lá estava ela, quase impecável.

Entrei devargazinho. Talvez fosse alguma armadilha.

-Trouxe? - perguntou o Draco saindo do quarto da Cho.

Joguei a sacola no sofá e saí correndo pra abraçar ele.

-Malfoy! Valeeeeeeeeu! Como você conseguiu?

-Facinho, é só fazer como os trouxas... os feitiços não saem tão bons...

Fomos para a cozinha, eu um pouco mais legal com ele por ele ter arrumado a sala, e como ele me contou todo orgulhoso, a cozinha, o quarto da cho também, e comemos sorvete conversando sobre filmes.

-Sabe, os filmes trouxas são bem legais... É incrivel como eles conseguem fazer tantas coisas sem magia! Se você assistir Senhor dos Anéis, meu Deus, parece magia, mesmo! Tem umas partes que as árvores andam... quer assistir? Eu pego pra você, tenho que devolveu uns filmes. - falei com o pote de sorvete já pela metade.

-Eu odeio os filmes trouxas. Na verdade eu só assisti dois: um tal de Alice Maravilhas e um tal de Fazendo Nemo... Tão chatos! Nem gente de verdade eles usam...

Eu joguei sorvete nele.

-Como assim, você não gostou de Procurando Nemo? É tão engraçado! A Dori com aquelas musiquinhas... é muito bom! _Continuem a nadar, continuem a nadar, nadar, nadar..._

-Não, não é. E agora você vai ter que lamber isso. - e apontou pro peito dele, onde tinha caído o sorvete.

-Não. Não até você aprender a gostar de Procurando Nemo.

-Eu gosto de Procurando Nemo. Meu filme preferido. É tão engraçado! A Dori com aquelas musiquinhas... é muito bom! _Continuem a nadar, continuem a nadar, nadar, nadar..._ - falou irônico, me imitando. Comecei a rir. E não estranhe. O que você faria no meu lugar? Continuaria discutindo?

-E tem o I am Sam. É tão bonitinho. Mas o que combina com você é o... Van Helsing. É tipo um monte de monstros... E tem o Drácula. Você é o Drácula e eu sou a garota que gosta do Van Helsing. E o Van Helsing é o... Sei lá, o Brad Pitt.

Inesperadamente, uma colherada de sorvete veio na minha direção e parou no meu queixo, escorregando e caindo no meu decote.

-Hey! Agora, você vai ter que lamber isso! - brinquei.

Mas aí... ele se debruçou pela mesa e... lambeu meu queixo. Droga. Eu tinha esquecido que ele tava dando em cima de mim... mas é que ele tinha parado. Afastei a cadeira pra trás.

-Eu tava zuando...

-Mas você gostou, não?

Joguei a taça de sorvete inteira na cara dele.

-Ah, Gina, tava mó clima...

-Não tava não, tá.

-Gina, vai, por favor, cede... Você acha que é fácil, prum cara que tem uma vida sexual bem ativa derepente parar? Eu não vou aguentar um fim-de-semana inteiro... eu vou ter que chamar umas putas aqui... Ou então te estrupar. - acrescentou.

Daí eu gelei. Me estrupar? Chamar prostitutas?

Ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso de safado e disse:

-Eu to zuando quanto a te estrupar. Mas não quanto a chamar putas.

Tá, vamos avaliar a situação. Eu tava sozinha numa casa com um loiro de 1,80 sarado, com um sorriso muito sedutor, e ele não parava de dar em cima de mim... na verdade ele parou durante alguns minutos, enquanto a gente tava falando sobre filmes, e eu tava solteira, e eu tava meio bêbada.

Nem preciso dizer o que eu fiz. Mas a Gisele tá mandando, então...

Eu me levantei da cadeira e lambi aquele sorvete que eu tinha jogado na barriga dele. Ele fez uma cara de feliz e lambeu o meu queixo de novo, mas dessa vez foi descendo, pelo meu pescoço até onde ele alcançava do meu decote. Eu fiquei bem arrepiada. Levantei meus braços, pra ele tirar a minha blusa.

A Gisele tá insistindo para que eu descreva em detalhes, mas eu não quero expor desse jeito a minha vida sexual. Vou dar uma resumidona

Ele é muito gostoso e... tem um bichinho de estimação grande. Foi ali na cozinha mesmo. Uma das melhores da minha vida. Hehe.

Mas daí, depois, quando eu já estava bem sóbria, bateu aquele... arrependimento. Fala sério, como é que eu ia contar para os meus netos que eu fiz amor com o Draco Malfoy? Tudo bem que eles com certeza vão ter aquela imagem da sua querida vovó que só teve relações com o seu vó... porque essa é a imagem que eu tenho da minha vó. Mas a minha vó realmente só teve relações com o meu vó... e eu não tô zuando...

Querida, e se o Draco _for_ o vô dos seus netos? ´ falou a minha consciência. Minha consciência (Beti pros íntimos) é tão doida! As vezes eu acho que ela tem algum parentesco com a Luna... Ele pode ser o vô dos meus netos, mas só se for tipo... o pai da minha nora, sabe? Porque, imagina! Eu tendo filhos do Draco Malfoy! Beti, se toca, né? É de Gina Wealsey que estamos falando!

Só que lá na cozinha foi tão bom... que a gente acabou repetindo à noite, na sala e no quarto da... Cho. Ecout. Eu transei com o Draco Malfoy no quarto da minha colega de apartamento. Meu Deus. Eu estava sendo seduzida pelo ex da minha amiga.

Eu fiquei com preguiça de ir pro meu quarto e fiquei por lá mesmo.

-Obrigada, Gina.

-Por que?

-Por dormir comigo. Eu tenho pesadelo quando eu durmo sozinho.

Daí eu não aguentei. Caí na gargalhada.

-Ah Gina, eu não tenho medo deles... mas eu prefiro não tê-los, não é que eu seja covarde nem nada assim.

-Não(risos) é disso (risos)que eu (risos) estou (risos) rindo (risos.)

-Ah não? Do quê, então?

-É que eu também tenho. - e comecei a rir de novo.

Depois que me acalmei um pouco, eu transferi a minha cabeça, que estava quase no chão, pro peito dele de novo.

-Eu falei com o meu... hm... pediatra e...

Daí foi a vez dele rir.

-Pediatra, Gina? Quantos anos você tem? 23, não?

-Tudo bem, eu ia explicar porque nós temos esses pesadelos e como evitá-los, mas... se você não quer...

-Ué, é só dormir com alguem.

-Não é não, tá.

-Tá bom, desculpa Gina, eu sou pior, tive babá até os 13 anos... Foram no total umas 20... 10 estão no St. Mungus, acho que no Ferimentos Causados por Bichos... me consideraram um bicho, sabe? Ah não, elas estão no Danos Causados por Feitiços, na enfermaria de doenças prolongadas. A Mary, que ficou mais tempo comigo, 8 meses, e ganhou mais dinheiro, ficou na casa dela e o marido dela contratou uma enfermeira de um hospício conhecido lá na Espanha... Meus pais pagavam muito bem as minhas babás... porque se não, ninguém aceitaria. Ai, Gina!

A medida que ele falava, eu ia me debatendo de tanto rir e sem querer acabei dando uma cotovelada no peito dele, onde antes deitava a minha cabeça.

-Agora vai ter que dar um beijinho aqui - e apontou para uma parte vermelha da pele dele, rindo pelo nariz, me inclinei e dei um beijinho.

Daí ele segurou meu queixo e me deu um selinho. De verdade dessa vez.

-Aiaiai se eu não já não estivesse esgotado de tanto... - e pigarreou sarcasticamente - com você.

Deu um outro beijo nele, dessa vez mais profundo e voltei a minha cabeça pro lugar a que ela pertencia. (No peitoral do Draco?)

-Agora fala como se evita esses pesadelos...

-É só dormir com alguma coisa quente, uma bolsa d´agua ou alguma pessoa.

-Eu sei disso.

-Quem te perguntou?

-Gina, já tá tarde, você tem que dormir - disse evitando o fora.

Ignorei. Nessa hora, a minha razão, carinhosamente apelidade de EP, Estraga Prazeres, começou o sermão dela.

Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, esse cara aí é aquele que fez com que o seu ex-futuro-marido se matasse, lembra? Achei que eu nem precisasse dizer isso! O Harry, _Harry Potter, _morreu por causa desse tiozinho aí, querida!´

Ah, cala a boca... nem foi ele, e eu faço o que eu quiser com a minha vida sexual, O.K? ´

- Hmm, que silêncio é esse? - perguntou o Draco, me abraçando pra perto dele. - Eu não tava falando sério, vem cá... - e me abraçou mais forte ainda.

- Um debate com a minha razão. Ela se chama EP, ela é tão chata, não sei como ela habita o mesmo corpo que eu.

-EP... hm... Ah, Estraga Prazeres! Eu também tenho um desses, é o OI, O Inconveniente.

-Que nem você.

-Cala a boca!

-Vem calaaar! - cantarolei, ironicamente. Ele virou meu rosto pra ele e me beijou.

**N.A: Desculpa a demora gente... **

**ah, e eu quero agradecer MUITO pelas reviews, foram as melhores q eu jah recebi, eu acho...**

**to morrendo de sono, acordei cedo hj.**

**Mas deixzxem reviews, PLISS!**

**ah, e se alguem quiser ser beta, será bem vindo. **

**Bjs, GI**


	4. Chapter 4

O outro dia inteiro foi desse jeito. _Ehen, ehen, _e_ ehen..._E no final do dia... a Cho resolveu voltar.

-E aí, como foi o fim-de-semana de vocês? O meu foi ótimo, eu conheci tanta gente... O Draco conseguiu te seduzir? - perguntou em tom descontraído. COMO ela sabe?

-Claro que não! - respondi com a voz esganiçada. Ela me olhou com contido alívio. Não pûde deixar de pensar como ela era burra e um leve remorso. Praticamente trai a minha amiga... No quarto dela. Ah, mas você resistiria, com um cara de 1,80 muuuuuito sarado e safado e gostoso e tudo mais que o Draco é? E ele ainda por cima tem os mesmos problemas que os meus... Quero dizer, tudo bem, só um, mas conta...

Com fome (porque geralmente não tinha jantar), fui pra cozinha. Peguei um pote de pipoca que estava ali em cima da mesa e comecei a comê-lo (devorá-lo), subindo no balcão.

-Ei, você tá comendo a minha pipoca.

Olhei pra trás e vi o Draco, com uma camiseta, pela primeira vez desde a escola.

-Que milagre! Você vestido.

-Porque, prefere sem roupa? Tudo bem, eu tiro. - e fingiu estar tirando a camiseta.

-É, pra ser sincera, eu acho que prefiro sem, mas é que aqui é uma respeitável casa de mocinhas...

-É, mocinhas que dormem com o ex da amiga, na cama dela. Enquanto ela está viajando. - falou em tom cético.

-Ah, cala a boca, você me dominou com a imperius pra mim fazer aquilo! A Ep estava certa...

A Cho apareceu na porta da cozinha, com um sorriso insinuante pro Draco que na hora eu não saquei.

-Gina, você não tinha que devolver aquele filme, não? Buscando... sei lá.

-Ah é! Valeu, Cho. - Pulei do balcão e fui pra sala, peguei o filme e desci as escadas para a locadora.

O bairro que nós morávamos era realmente ótimo, na ruazinha que fica o prédio tinha tudo: video locadora, padaria, cabeleireiro, correio, restaurantes, papelaria, loja de roupas... e o que não tinha ali tinha numa galeria um pouco mais adiante.

Deixei o filme, e passei pela seção de filmes trouxas, como de costume. E lá estava: Senhor dos Anéis. Na hora peguei. E quando eu fiz isso, caiu junto um outro filme: Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente Sem Lembranças. Juro que demorei 1 mês para decorar esse nome. Eu gostei, e como era com dois atores que eu adoro, Kate Piclet e Jim Carrega (ou alguma coisa parecida) **( N.A: É Kate Winslet e Jim Carrey) **levei junto com o senhor dos anéis.

Eu voltei bem depressa pros meus padrões. Normalmente eu fico lá, analisando todos os filmes, comparando o nome, e as vezes trocando os filmes de lugar... hehehe... Mas o meu instinto, que eu chamo de Frou Frou, que é o nome de uma cantora que eu juro que copiou o nome, mandou eu ir logo pra casa.

Chegando lá... Sabe o que eu encontrei? Sabe? O _Draco e a Cho no sofá._

Ela estava lá, gemendo (o meu gemido é bem mais sexy...), e o Draco chupando o peito dela. Quase fechei os olhos e fui correndo silenciosamente pro meu quarto. Aposto que eles nem perceberam que eu passei por lá.

Aí... aquela senção estranha na barriga... Eu queria ir lá na sala e fazer algum barulho... Só pro Draco se tocar... Ele estava comigo ou com a Cho? COMIGO! Porque?

1 - Porque ontem eu tive uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

2 - Porque a Cho era ciumenta

3 - Porque EU saí de casa e fui comprar sorvete pra ELE!

4 - Porque eu sou mais simpática!

5 - Porque eu tenho mais senso de humor!

6 - Porque eu gosto mais dele do que a Cho!

_Peraí! Você gosta do Draco Malfoy?´ _- perguntou a Ep.

Não. Nem um pouco. Nem um pouquinho mesmo!´

_Então porque você está fazendo essa lista afirmando que o Draco é seu?_´ - Insistiu ela, com um leve sarcasmo.

Porque ele **é **meu. Apesar d´eu não gostar dele, ele é meu. Entendidas?´

_Não. Querida, você quase beijou ele quando ele ainda era da Cho, lembra? Lá na sala? E ontem, quando ele ainda era da Cho, você foi lá, ficou bêbada de _**sorvete** _e... hm... deu pra ele.´_

Eu não te eduquei para falar desse jeito. Eu te eduquei pra dizer: e você foi lá e _dormiu _com ele!´ respondi fingindo zangada.

Essa conversa, pra falar a verdade, não levou a nada. Mas a vontade de ir lá e atrapalhar eles, impedir que fosse melhor do que ontem, era crescente. Sem conseguir me segurar, abri a porta do quarto e bati a porta, assim, _sem querer. _Abri a porta de novo e pûs a cabeça pra fora. Pro meu enorme contentamento, os dois estavam olhando pra mim, Draco com uma cara de vem aqui ´ e Cho com cara de... pimentão.

-Oops, foi sem querer - e fechei a porta de novo. Perceberam que eu não disse desculpa?

Eu pensei em agora ficar quietinha no meu quarto, mas... meu estômago estava em um estado estranho. E sabe quando você não para de pensar sobre a outra pessoa? E fica toda: eu mereço mais ele do que a Cho? Eu acho que eu tava naquele estado...

Na hora eu não reconheci, mas eu tava com ciúmes.

No outro dia eu acoredei de TPM.

- Bom-dia, flor do dia. - cumprimentou o Draco da sala, quando eu tava indo pra cozinha.

- Cala boca, imbecil. - continuei o meu caminho.

- Gina, não briga comigo, só porque eu fiquei com a Cho ontem não quer dizer que eu vou ficar com ela hoje também... tô livre.

_Ah, então é assim que ele encara a vida? _pensei furiosa.

- EU NÃO TÔ BRIGANDO COM VOCÊ PORQUE EU TÔ COM CIÚMES! O QUE TE LEVA A PENSAR QUE EU TERIA CIÚMES DE _VOCÊ? _E VOCÊ VAI FICAR COM A CHO HOJE _SIM! _VOCÊ VEM AQUI, INCOMODANDO NÓS DUAS, TRANSANDO COM A GENTE PELA CASA, UM DIA EU OUTRO A CHO? É _ASSIM _QUE VOCÊ AGRADECE PELA HOSPEDARIA? PELO AMOR DE DEUS! **TENHA DESCONFIÔMETRO!**

Ele ficou silencioso por uns segundos, aparentemente digerindo as minhas palavra, e eu pensando em alguma outra coisa pra jogar na cara. Daí parece que caiu a ficha, ele ficou vermelho e virou totalmente pra mim.

- Você está me chamando de galinha?

- CLARO QUE EU TÔ!

- O que _é _isso? Por favor, temos vizinhos! - exclamou a Cho saindo do quarto.

- Nada não Cho, essa aqui acordou irritadinha e começou a me xingar sem fundamento. - falou Draco, olhando pra mim.

- Eu NÃO acordei irritadinha! E não é sem fundamento! A sala NÃO é lugar pros casaisinhos da casa ficarem se agarrando O.K? E você é, _sim senhor, _galinha tá bom? E eu, no momento, _não _reciso de um galinha na casa, se contente de transar com a Cho no quarto DELA! E por falar nisso - disse, virando pra Cho - VOCÊ TÁ ME DEVENDO HAMBÚRGUERES!

- Mas anteontem, e anteanteontem, você precisava, não era? E daí a sala _era _lugar pros casaisinhos da casa ficarem se agarrando, não era? - alfinetou Draco, ignorando a minha cobrança.

A Cho olhou pra mim surpresa.

-Quê? Vocês... vocês fizeram... - ela parou por um momento olhando de Gina pra Draco, de Draco pra Gina. Depois deu uma risadinha nervosa, claramente sem querer acreditar no que ouvia. - Não, _claro _que... não?

Fiquei, por um momento, meio que perdida, eu levava a mão à testa, lançava um olhar zangado pro Draco ou explicava pra Cho o que aconteceu? Me decidi pelos três.

Levei a mão à testa, lancei um olhar zangado pro Draco, que estava com uma expressão de _ih, fudeu, _e comecei a falar

- Cho, foi assim: eu comprei...

Mas ela tava nos olhando furiosa, com os olhos vermelhos, e eu perdi a coragem.

- Vocês transaram, não precisa explicar onde nem em quais posições. - E foi pro quarto dela.

- Droga, duas de TPM no mesmo dia... -reclamou o Draco e foi pra cozinha.

_Eu _queria ir pra cozinha, eu tinha acabdo de acordar e tava com fome, queria seguir ele e continuar a esfregar na cara dele que ele era um imprestável, até ele admitir e beijar meus pés, mas a minha razão falou mais alto, e contrariada, voltei pro quarto.

**N/A:  
**

Demorei bastante, né, desculpa.

Sabe aquea fic que eu (acho que) mencionei a um tempinho atrás, que eu tava escrevendo? Ela tá quase pronta, ja já vou postar.

Aiiin, eu não tenho idéia do que fazer com o final dessa fic! Acho que daqui a uns 3 cap. já vai terminar, não tenho uma idéia muito clara, mas...

LolitaMalfoy: Bem, taí. Acho que não era bem o que vc esperava, então, támelhor ou pior?

daileid : obrigada! Continue lendo.

Juliana : acho que vc confundiu um pouco as coisas, a Cissa (eu acho ) não é nessa fic. mas tudo bem, obrigada!

, REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

O clima durou o dia inteiro. A Cho não olhava pra minha cara, o Draco se trancou no banheiro, e eu... continuei a minha vida como sempre.

Calcei meus sapatos, peguei minha bolsa e aparatei para o ministério, onde eu trabalhava na Seção de Controle do Uso da Magia.

Abri os olhos - tenho a mania de aparatar com os olhs fechados - , e vi que tinha aparatado no andar errado. Bufei com raiva. Ao menos o elevador está à três passos de distância, pensei tentando me consolar.

-Bom-dia, Gina - cumprimentou Alice, minha prima por parte de mãe, que entrou no elevador logo depois de mim. Ela tinha se mudado para Londres a alguns meses para fazer o treinamento avançado para se tornar uma auror, e custumávamos passar todos os fim-de-semanas juntas, até ela arranjar um namorado, Jason. - De mal humor hoje? - ela sempre adivinhou os meus sentimentos pelo tamanho da minha saia, que hoje estava a centímetros de mostrar a minha calcinha.

-TPM, sabe.

-Ah, sei. Coitada da Cho.

-Hahaha. - ri sarcasticamente.- Você nem pode falar nada, quando _voc__ê _tá de TPM, o Jason tem que te trancar sem varinha no quarto, não é mesmo? Para a segurança de todos os seres que estejam a menos de 5km de distância de você!

-Calma! - exclamou. Parece que ela tava até achando graça naquilo. Mas reconheço... fui bem chata mesmo.

- Até mais- disse em um tom perigosamente calmo, e desci do elevador.

Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me estranhar. Eles sabiam que uma vez por mês, Gina Weasley, 23 anos, ficava... desagradável. E faziam o favor de me evitar, o que só me deixava mais irritada, sem ter em quem descontar.

Passei pela mesa da Cho e ela me ignorou completamente, e eu, com prazer, segui o seu exemplo.

- Weasley, aquele relatório... - começou o meu chefe quando me viu, pouco antes do almoço.

-O que é que têm ele? - perguntei desafiadoramente.

-É... eu... ehen - pigarreou, -, eu queria só te lembrar que... é pra amanhã...

-Ei _sei _disso, tá bom? Nã sou tão ignorante! - respondi, me arrependendo em seguida.

-Você quer tomar um café? Na sua própria casa?

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DISPENSANDO!

-Não, imagina, eu só achei que... bom, _ehen, _você já fez o suficiente por hoje, então, bom... você poderia... bom. É, hoje... hoje você poderia...

Lancei um olhar feio pra ele e comecei a guardar as minhas coisas.

-Não leve a mal, Weasley, mas é que... bom...

-Eu _sei. _

- Ótimo. Então... bom... não se esqueça do relatório e... é... boa tarde.

Lançando um último olhar de desafio numa colega que olhava a cena curiosa e ao meu chefe, aparatei em casa.

Estiquei meu braço pra abrir a porta e... alguém do outro lado dela abriu-a antes. Era o Draco.

-Aaaah... Gina... Tudo bem? - ele estava com cara de quem os planos não deram certo.

-_O que você está fazendo fora de casa? Você é um fugitivo ou não? - _perguntei em voz baixa, empurrando ele de volta pra casa.

Arregalei os olhos quando percebi que ele estava arrastando um malão.

-Você pretende _fugir_?

-Ahn... é que vocês duas não me querem mais aqui, não é mesmo? E, bem, eu _sou _um fugitivo.

-Do _quê _você está falando? - perguntei surpresa.

-De você e da Cho, oras, do que mais? - perguntou como se eu estivesse brincando de faz-de-conta.

-Como assim? Ah, você não ficou _ofendido _com o que eu falei hoje de manhã, né?

-Você _gritou _que eu era um galinha insensível e mal-agradecido que não tem desconfiômetro.

-AHA! Claro que não! - exclamei, mas sabendo que na verdade era verdade.

- Claro que sim.

-E... e só por causa disso você resolveu fugir?

-Ahn... _só _por causa disso? Bem, não dá pra mim incomodar vocês por mais tempo, não é? Eu vou... sei lá, viajar pelo mundo... - falou olhando para a janela forçando algumas lágrimas, qua não sairam.

Eu me senti um pouco desconcertada. Eu não queria que ele saísse assim... Apesar deles ter suas razões.

-Aaah, já saquei, você tá se fazendo de coitadinho, não é mesmo? Pois eu não vou cair não tá? Você vai ter que ficar aqui!

-Ãhn? Não, é sério... Ah, mas se você faz tanta questão que eu fique... É claro que eu vou ter que ficar... Mas no _seu _quarto, a Cho me expulsou do dela...

Uma bolinha de ansiedade nasceu em meu peito...

-Tá... mas você vai ter que... você vai ter que se decidir por uma de nós duas.

O rosto dele brilhou.

-Ótimo então. Eu vou ficar com você.

E soltando o malão sem nenhum cuidado, fazendo muito barulho, se aproximou de mim.

-Ãhn... a porta... - falei, mas ele tinha uma expressão tão triunfante no rosto, que não consegui completar ´está aberta.´

Ele me beijou. Tentei ser forte por um momento, mas... ah, _quem _aguentaria?

Dois segundos depois...

-AH! - eu não reconhecia voz instantaneamente, e me virei, o que eu faria mesmo reconhecendo a voz instantaneamente.

-Ah, Gina, desculpa, eu só levei um susto...

Era a minha vizinha Julie, extremamente fofoqueira, mas meio que certinha também, e acha que essas coisas (beijos) são coisas particulares, que deveriam ser feitas em lugares que ninguém possa ver. Segundo ela, ela fofoca para as pessoas aprenderem a agirem decentemente.

-Ah, Julie... tudo bom? Quanto tempo, hein?

Draco ia entrar dentro de casa, mas a Julie segurou a maçaneta com força e conseguiu abri-la (ela fazia aula de, se eu não me engano, _Budou _**N.A Judô**), e ficou olhando durante alguns milésimos de segundos para Draco, até tomar fôlego e gritar, como eu nunca ouvi antes alguem fazer:

-COMENSAL DA MORTEEEEE!

Ela olhou pra mim desesperada, como que procurando auxílio, e depois virou o corpo para a escada, e começou a descê-la correndo, mas Draco pegou a minha varinha (que estava na minha mão, eu pretendia fazer alguma coisa para impedi-la), apontou para ela e murmurou, quase inaldivelmente,

-_Imperius._

Quase soltei um grito de horror. Imediatamente a Julie parou, e subiu as escadas calmamente, como faria num comum dia nublado e frio. Depois, tomou fôlego e gritou

-ERA BRINCADEIRA!

Olhei de Julie para Draco, depois para Julie de novo e para Draco de novo.

- _O quê você está fazendo? _- puxei a mão da varinha dele pra baixo, mas ele relutou e ordenou que a Julie entrasse no apartamento.

Trancou a porta e virou para Draco. Puxei a minha varinha da mão dele de novo, mas de novo sem sucesso.

- Gina, calma, é só pra gente explicar pra ela a situação, e convencer ela a calar a boca, O.K?

- Mas é _ilegal! _

- Eu era um Comensal da Morte, eu já fiz isso milhões de vezes, uma a menos não vai diminuir minha pena. _Vá para o quarto da Gina. _

- Quê?

- Não você, idiota, a outra.

Julie passou por mim, em direção ao meu quarto.

- E agora? - perguntei espantada.

- Bem, a gente altera a mente dela.

- Você consegue? - perguntei. Eu nunca consiguira alterar a mente nem de um passarinho, e uma vez pûs fogo no meu cabelo (não que tenha feito muita diferença) tentado esquecer quando eu entrei, à noite, no quarto dos meus pais, e... bem... não consegui olhar direito pra cara deles durante algum tempo. Bom, voltando à história.

- Claro que eu consigo. Um dos fetiços que eu faço melhor.

- Ah, mas... a gente precisa de uma autorização... E se eles nos pegarem?

Draco bufou.

- Como você é _ingênua. _

- QUÊ?

- Tão tá, chama os caras do ministério aqui, daí talvez eles entendam que eu sou um fugitivo e me dêem autorização pra alterar a mente de garota para eles não me acharem!

Pensei durante alguns segundos e depois me declarei derrotada.

- Ótimo. Siga-me. - e avançou em direção ao meu quarto, como se fosse uma divertida excurssão. Eu me sentia andando livremente para Azkaban, com uma bandeirinha branca, para completar.

Chegando no quarto, Julie me olhou com um estranho brilho nos olhos e sorria de um jeito interessante.

- _Finite Incantatem. - _falou Draco em alto e bom som.

Em um segundo ela já voltava a expressão antiga, e antes que ela pudesse sequer registrar os fatos, Draco tapou a boca dela com um feitiço.

- Ótimo. Agora... Gina, vai ser complicado. Eu vou dominar ela de novo e ela vai até o lugar antes dela me ver, ou seja, na escada, e eu, escondido em algum lugar, vou desfazer a _Imperius _e obliviar a mente dela. Você vai agir como sempre agiria, tá bom?

Sem poder me conter, minhas mãos começaram a tremer e lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos. Draco me olhou com com uma expressão desconcertada, e Julie com uma confusa. Provavelmente não sabia se sentia raiva ou pena de mim.

O Draco estendeu a mão para o meu rosto, e acariciando-o, sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Gina, a gente precisa fazer isso... não é? É a única solução, entende?

-Eu sei, eu sei, eu entendo! Mas eu não... não gosto, ela é minha amiga! Mas vamos fazer logo... antes que eu mude de idéia...

-Tá bom... - ainda me olhando, ele sussurrou _Imperius. _

Tudo correu como o planejado... ou pelo menos até certo ponto.

**N.A/ **Acho q demorei um pouquinho, desculpa...

Tá rolando uma história de que o nome da mãe da Andromeda, Bellatrix e Narcissa é Eladora, mas se seguirmos os cálculos lógicos, chegaremos a conclusão de q não. Porque: Sirius Black, Regulus Black. No quinto, o Sirius diz que ele tinha uma tia chamada Eladora. Daí surgem os boatos do nome da mãe das tres. Mas eh Andromeda Black, Bellatrix Black e Narcissa Black. Black. O sobrenome do PAI so Sirius e do Regulus teria que ser Black, e o nome do IRMÃO dele teria que ser Black também, para que o nome passasse para as filhas. Mas, sei lá, o Sirius poderia estar se referindo à Eladora como tia por ser casada com o tio, sei lá, mas nos MEUS cálculos, Eladora não é a mãe da Bella. Ai, muito confuso, mas vcs são inteligentes, vcs entendem. (puxando saco pra deixarem reviews)

Aaah, as reviews: foram poucas! Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada para quem deixou, vcs n tem idéia de como o meu coração pula qnd eu vejo que tem um e-mail novo. (o gisellli eh só pro mas se quiser mandar um e-mail qlqr, eu vou ler, e se quiser adicionar no msn eu vou aceitar, só que eu n entro ocm muita frequencia, sou meio preguiçosa.) É tipo... é tipo qnd AQUELE cara menciona seu nome na lista das pessoas que ele mais gosta. O que nunca aconteceu comigo, infelizmente. Mas, sei lá, eu tb nunca vi a lista DAQUELE cara das pessoas que ele mais gosta, eu acho qeu ele nem tem. Falado nisso, to indo bem no campo amoroso, mas jah eh outra história.

Falando em história: tô escrevendo uma short Bella/Sirius, tô gostando razoavelmente, e uma Draco Gina Personagem Nova, daqui a poucos dias posto o primeiro cap. E uma outra Bella Rudolphus, sem previsão de postagem e uma Lilian James, q eu AMEI a idéia, e vou me esforçar pra deixar a fic a altura. EH assim: ah n, n vou contar ainda... e quero fazer uma baseada em fatos reais, n precisamente que aonteceu comigo.

Se alguem quiser ser beta, será bem-vindo

ah, e eu acho que eu sou boa em summary, pq vendo aquele negocio de STATS, o primeiro cap. vem bastante gente e depois vai perdendo a popularidade. Isso eh legal, mas qr dizer que eu n sou a melhor escritora do mundo, então eh meio ruim. Mas, devagar se vai ao longe.

Enfim, escrevi muito hoje, e coisas nada a ver, e o próximo cap. talvez demore, nem comecei a escrever, mas já sei o que fazer. ah, rimou.

Reviews, pleease, como de costume! eh por causa delas que eu continuo escrevendo, então... GISELE.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu quase explodi em lágrimas. Ela, Julie, passou por mim sorrindo e e me contando feliz da vida que o morador do oitavo andar estava entalado em problemas por ter executado magia à janela, onde um trouxa o viu. Eu achei uma coisa bem estranha, pra falar a verdade, e na hora eu me arrependi amargamente de ter deixado o Draco ficar em casa todo esse tempo, se seria com esse peso na consciencia que eu teria que conviver durante mais alguns tempos. E produzi um barulho estranho, entre o alívio e o medo, quando vi Alice apontando a varinha dela pra mim.

-O _que _você acabou de fazer! Gina, _você_! Não, nem fala, entra os dois, AGORA!

Draco estava de uma cor que pode ser chamada branca. Acho que eu também, porque a Alice me olhou um pouco preocupada antes de falar em um tom profissional

-_Nem _adianta me obliviar também, tá? Eu _já _chamei alguns amigos, _aurores, _O.K? Então, enquanto eles não vêm, eu _exijo _que você, Gina, EXPLIQUE-SE! Não, peraí, _quem _é _ele? _- perguntou apontando com a varinha para Draco.

Eu comecei a explicar, sem ver outra solução, a situação entre soluços. Não fui exatamente fiel a verdade, contei que éramos velhos amigos e que ele não era exatamente um comensal, mas daí o Draco me abraçou e, disfarçadamente, cochichou no meu ouvido:

-Me passa a sua varinha, pra mim dominar ela...

Não pude deixar de imaginar os olhos de Alice meio fora de foco, denunciando uma maldição imperfeita, exatamente como a de Julie, e desatei a chorar, entre grandes soluços e sacudindo todo o meu corpo. Ele se desconcertou um pouco, provavelmente indeciso, e abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas a Alice apontou a varinha pra ele e gritou algum feitiço que eu não conheço, e ele, por instinto, desviou.

A próxima coisa de que tenho consciência foi de acordar deitada no sofá com a Cho olhando preocupada pra mim.

-Gina! Que bom que você acordou, eles levaram o Draco, cheguei quando eles estavam saindo, não entendi nada, o que aconteceu?

Me sentei muito tonta no sofá e deitei de novo, com medo de rachar a cabeça. A Cho me olhou preocupada, mas eu fiz um aceno com a mão de tudo bem e ela relaxou um pouco.

Demorei um pouco pra entender do que ela estava falando, mas quando eu entendi, levantei de um salto e levei a mão à boca.

-A Alice descobriu que o Draco tava aqui e chamou os aurores!

Saí correndo pra mesa ao lado da porta pra pegar minha bolsa, ignorando a minha cabeça que martelava forte, mas eu caí, sabe-se lá porque, quando dei meu segundo passo para frente.

A Cho veio correndo me ajudar.

-Não _tem _como você sair daqui, Gina. Me conta o que aconteceu?

Eu dei um suspiro pra tentar acalmar a minha cabeça, mas não adiantou de nada. Resumi em poucas palavras que eu consegui falar o que tinha acontecido enquanto ela me levava pro sofá de novo.

Quando eu acabei, ela estava completamente branca.

-_Fica _aqui, eu vou lá testemunhar, sei lá, fazer o que eu consegui. Aaah, Ginaa! E se eles julgarem o Draco culpado? - ela, como eu já estava tão acostumada a ver, começou a chorar em cima de mim, e eu, como já estava acostumada, me enchi de compaixão.

-Ele _não _vai ser julgado culpado. - minha cabeça gritou para que eu calasse a boca, porque isso custava muitas marteladas com a força de um gigante.

Ela limpou as lágrimas sem muito efeito e meteu a varinha no bolsa, enquanto me dizia que ia chamar a Julie pra vir cuidar de mim.

Eu queria dizer que não precisava, eu não iria aguentar olhar pra cara dela, mas eu não encontrei as palavras certas pra dizer o que eu queria. Quando ela já estava na porta, eu chamei ela, me lembrando de súbito de uma coisa.

-Você tá me devendo mil hambúrgueres do Andrews (N.A/ lanchonete gostosa que aparece no começo, acabei de inventar o nome.).

Ela me deu um sorriso fraco e subiu as escadas pra chamar a Julie.

O tempo parecia se arrastar como uma eternidade que era atormentada pelas marteladas na minha cabeça, mais fortes quando eu pensava na possibilidade de Draco ir pra Azkaban sem julgamento.

Eu não sabia o que me levava a pensar que ele era inocente, e cheguei a duvidar por um segundo, mas depois, certa de que uma pessoa a mais na torcida, mesmo que ela estivesse deitada num sofá a milhões e milhões de quilometros de distância dele observando o teto e as suas imperfeições faria alguma diferença, cruzei os dedos para que ele fosse julgado inocente e pudessem viver felizes para sempre em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Eu nunca fui de aguentar calminha no meu canto, então eu desatei a culpar a Alice e a Julie por tudo, e quando a Julie entrou animada no apartamento, lhe lancei um olhar de raiva, e depois, com mais algumas pontadas fortes na minha cabeça, me enchi de culpa, certa de que ela deveria me olhar com odio.

-Gina, tudo bem? A Cho tava toda preocupada, o que acontonteceu?

-Hm... Eu tô morrendo...

-QUÊ?

Minha cabeça explodiu.

-Desculpa, Gina, eu me destraí, eu achei que fosse verdade, hehe, que estúpida... Vou fazer um chá que a minha vó fazia quando eu tava doente, O.K? Espera um segundinho...

Mas durante esse segundo em que eu deveria esperar, só me ocorreu fechar os olhos e dormir, dormir, domir, até que alguma coisa me tirasse abruptamente dos meus sonhos. O que aconteeu algumas horas depois.

Uma maldita coruja bateu na janela. Acordei de súbito, e enquanto a Julie ia lá pegar a carta, eu percebi que já era noite. Percebi também que minha cabeça não doía tanto quanto antes, e também percebi uma xícara de chá no chão o meu lado.

Me sentei e peguei a xícara, enquanto a Julie estendia a carta pra mim.

Era da Cho.

_Expulsa a Julie, eu vou voltar daqui a pouco. _

O meu primeiro pensamento foi: Hã?

Mas depois, com um jeito especial que eu achei escondido dentro de mim, disse pra Julie ir pra casa dela.

Dito e feito, cinco minutos depois a Cho escancarava a porta. Definitivamete os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. De felicidade ou tristeza eu não sabia, mas fui contaminada e comecei a chorar também, porque as coisas poderiam ter dado errado, porque eu ainda não sabia, porque se tivesse dado certo, eu não tinha certeza se ele ainda iria me prefirir, sendo que eu tinha metido ele em toda essa confusão, e um terrível sentimento de culpa me quebrou ao meio.

**N.A:**

Deeeus, como eu fui pentelha no cap. passado! Tipo, eu até esqueci de responder as reviews! I'm SO sorry...

E nem postei um capítulo logo me desculpando e tudo, eu demorei muito... (eu tava com vergonha de aparecer por aqui)

Mas desculpas MESMO, eu tava tão estressada... Mas agora eu vou responder as reviews dos dois capítulos, e por favor me desculpem...

**LolitaMalfoy: **nesse capítulo não existem mias dúvidas... a Gina com certeza jah tá gostando do Draco. (finalmente, eu enrolei muito) Um Obrigada (e desculpa ) enooorme pelas duas reviews, tá?

**Fini Felton: **muito obrigada pelos elogios! (valendo pros dois capítulos) Aí está o capítulo. Espero que tenha gotado desse também! E, afinal, esse capítulo eh um finalmente de verdade, mais de um mês... hehe

**Marih: **Obrigada! Bem, o Draco _é _fofo (pelo menos na minha cabeça, no livro ele eh bem chatinho)... Mas que bom que vc acha uqe eu consegui representar bem o que eu acho (?.?)! E não atualizei nem um pouco 'logo' , pra falar a verdade, né... mas obrigadaa!

Eu postei duas fics novas (jah a um tempinho) , Triângulo e NÃO, particularmente eu gosto da NÃO, é uma J/L, mas a Triângulo é D/G, então, estou esperado as suas reviews lá...

E eu já tô escrevendo o último capítulo! Daqui a pouco ele está aqui.

Bem, por hoje eu não vou encher muito o saco de vocês, então, beijos enooormes, e desculpas de novo...

Gisele.


	7. Chapter 7

-Gina... - uma ânsia que eu não sei explicar direito subiu do meu estômago à minha garganta, e eu senti como se uma bola de golfe estivesse entalada nela. - ele... ele... ele disse que ele, que ele... que ele prefere você... - ela começou a chorar e a soluçar, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, e me deixou sem saber se, no final, ele fora inocentado ou não, mas de qualquer jeito ele me preferir era algo positivo.

-Mas, ele foi inocentado? Cho? Pára de chorar, daqui a pouco eu também vou acabar chorando...

Durante alguns minutos ela não parou, e eu já estava quase desistindo de tentar fazer ela me contar que fim Draco levara. Mas então, com um suspiro, ela levantou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas, e forçando um sorriso, disse:

-É claro que ele foi. Que bom pra vocês, vocês podem agora ser um daqueles casais felizes que passaram por muitas coisas, com uma amiga metida atrapalhando tudo.

É claro que ela não parecia realmente pensar que isso era bom, mas eu reconheci um sorriso de encorajamento naquele rosto cheio de lágrimas.

-Ah, Cho, não, você não é uma amiga metida... cadê ele? Ele que é chato, afinal, ele que foi o metido que veio atrapalhar a nossa amizade...

Ela quase sorriu.

-Ele tá naquele bar lá em baixo comemorando com uns amigos que apareceram de última hora.

Seria mais fácil dizer que ele voltou, nos beijamos, casamos e tivemos filinhos. Mas a realidade foi mais longa.

-Quê, ele tá bebendo!

-Hã... normalmente é isso que as pessoas fazem naquele bar. Sem contar com as strippers que aparecem de vez em quando.

Previsivelmente eu desci correndo as escadas. Minha cabeça já não doía mais.

É claro que eu estava feliz por ele ter sido inocentado, mas nem ao menos me chamar para o bar foi muito _ridículo _da parte dele

Puxei o espelhinho do meu bolso e soltei o cabelo, arrumando-o em seguida. Cheguei na porta do bar, e entrei meio apreensiva. E se realmente tivessem strippers lá? Não seria nada legal ver ele com uma.

Um garoto de no máximo 18 anos, com o cabelo loiro na cara estava tocando uma música romântica, meio brega, meio agradável de se ouvir, com o seu violão. Até que ele não era feio.

Mas Draco estava simplemente sentado em uma mesa rodeado por alguns amigos que eu não reconheci, alguns copos na mesa e uma cara de quem acabou de ir ao banheiro pela primeira vez em três dias. Mas afinal, que outra cara ele deveria ter?

Me sentei em uma mesa um pouco afastada para observar. Depois de cinco minutos, um amigo dele empurrou o quarto copo, desde que eu chegara lá no bar, na mão dele, e ele, já meio bêbado, tomou de três goles.

É claro que dali a meia horinha ele já estava quase caindo. Em um momento de dó, pensei em dar um copo de gelo pra ele, mas depois que eu vi ele olhando para uma mulher (eu diria com roupas ousadas, mas como ela estava quase _sem _roupa, deixa pra lá) com olhos famintos, eu resolvi deixar ele beber até não se lembrar de absolutamente nada.

Então ele me viu.

E veio andando na minha direção, não sei como, aos tropeços e esbarrões.

-Gina! Eu fui inocentado _ric_! O juíz do caso era... era um _ric _velho amigo da família, e... _ric, _ele gostava muito de mim, ele está _ric _ali na mesa, por que _ric _você não vem se juntar à _ric _gente?

Eu mal contive uma risada e puxei ele para um canto.

-Que bom! Você já bebeu bastante pelo visto, não quer voltar pra casa e... _comemorar _a sua liberdade? - voz insinuante. Olhos arregalados.

Sem perder tempo, deslizou a mão dele pelas minhas pernas, e foi subindo-a, enquanto tentava me beijar, mas eu desviei o rosto - bafo de bêbado, não é legal.

-_Aqui _não Draco...

-Siiim...

-Draaaco, pára, não aqui, vamos pra casa, olha, aquele cara já tá olhando...

-Siiim... _ric_

-PÁRA!

Ele parou.

-Eu não sou uma dessas que você pode passar a mão em qualqer lugar(duplo sentido), tá bom!

-_ric, _é siiim...

E recomeçou de novo. Mas eu também não fui gentil, dei um tapa nele um pouco mais forte do que pretendia, e discretamente conjurei um copo d'agua gelada e joguei na cara dele. A essa altura metade do bar já estava olhando, afinal cantos não são discretos.

Então o garoto que estava cantando tocou o último acorde da musica, seguido de alguns aplausos solitários. Ele agradeceu e falou, distraindo um pouco da atenção que estava focada na gente, ao microfone:

-Eu gostaria de dedicar uma música para a minha namorada, mas como ela não está aqui por... bem, alguns problemas pessoais dos quais eu gostaria de me desculpar, bem, se ela _estivesse _aqui... - algumas pessoas, a grande parte mulheres, riram - acho que vou ceder o palco para algum gentil cavalheiro que queira se desculpar no meu lugar. E se não me engano, aquele ali tá com cara de quem precisa - e indicou com o queixo Draco.

Não preciso dizer que fiquei meio vermelha.

Mas ele subiu no palco. O garoto sorriu e piscou pra ele.

- _Ehen..._ - Draco ajeitou o microfone e cochichou alguma coisa com o garoto. Ele sorriu e concordou com acabeça, e em seguida começou a tocar uma musica no seu violão. Nem disse pra quem dedicava a música nem nada, mas acho que não era preciso, e a um aceno de cabeça do garoto, começou a cantar, meio rouco, mas ainda assim com uma voz agradável.

Look at the stars

_Olhe para as estrelas_

Look how they shine for you

_Olhe como elas brilham por você_

And everything you do

_E tudo o que você faz_

Yeah, they were all yellow

_Sim, elas são todas amarelas_

Your skin

_Sua pele_

Oh yeah, your skin and bones

_Ah sim, sua pele e ossos_

Turn into something beautiful

Do you know?

_Tornou-se algo bonito_

_Sabia?_

You know I love you so

_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto_

You know I love you so

_Você sabe que eu te amo tanto_

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

**N.A: **

Eu sei q eu demorei um pouco... mil desculpas! Mas aqui está, afinal.

Então, último capítulo! Só falta mais um que vai ser uma espécie de prólogo, com o julgamento do Draco (provavelmente).

A música que eu usei aí foi a Yellow, do Coldplay. E eu pulei algumas partes porque a música inteira seria muito cansativo e vocês já devem conhecê-la.

E eu que traduzi, só achei uma tradução na internet (dá pra acreditar? Mas também, só procurei por meros segundos) que não me agradou muito, mas a parte do ' you know I love you so' eu não sabia direito como traduzir e peguei do mesmo jeito, obigada à lyrics-songs.

Muuito obrigada às reviews! Muito sweeet! Mas não vai dar pra responder direito hoje, pq eu vou viajar daqui a pouco e ou eu posto agora, ou daqui a muito tempo. (alguns dias) então um MUUUITO OBRIGADAAA geral à todo mundo que deixou review!

BEIJOOOS, Gisele

P.S: se alguém aqui gosta de Lily/James, dêem uma passada na minha outra fic, NÃO!


End file.
